


Love is Strange

by Ivy_Brooks



Series: Dean/Cas Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Brooks/pseuds/Ivy_Brooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write about them dancing around in their new home okay ._.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Strange

The ceiling is vaulted and flaking with years-old paint; the floor-to-ceiling windows are crooked, cracked in some places, and cobwebs stretch over every corner - the perfect picture of an uninhabitable home.

Castiel loves it.

His hands find his hips, sleeves rolled up to the elbow in preparation, and he breathes it all in. A warm, strong pair of arms circles his waist, lips trailing up his neck where they know Cas is most ticklish, and he laughs.

" _Dean!_ " He squirms, tries to get out of the other man's hold, but Dean sees it as a challenge and merely curls around him tighter, following the kisses right up to Cas' ear, nipping softly before letting up - not without a final slap to his ass though.

"Rollers at the ready?" He asks as he drifts to the only occupied corner of the room, where an ancient boombox sits, carried up by a grumpy little brother not an hour ago. Sam has been promised a payment of the Game of Thrones novels since for his valiant services.

Newspaper crinkles under Cas' feet as he turns to watch Dean fiddle with the buttons, paint trays strewn around him. "At the ready." He says with a mock salute, delivery deadpan, the way that he knows Dean loves.

"Awesome." Dean grins. He flips the switch, a[ familiar guitar twang filtering through the speakers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCvcZhX7oxk); Castiel's heartbeat doubles.

"Dean. No."

The taller man simply winks as he swaggers on over, steps in tune, looping an arm around Castiel's naval and wrapping his free hand softly around Castiel's own. "Dean _yes_." 

And they're spinning off across the dusty wooden floors. It's the wedding reception all over again.

" _Castiel_ ," he singsongs when the song hits it's bridge, and Castiel melts inside at that lovely, low timbre. "Yes Dean?" He parrots back.

"How d'you call your lover boy?"

Castiel grips him hard by his belt loops and growls, "C'mere, lover boy."

Dean spins them and bites his lip. "And if he doesn't answer?"

He can't believe they're doing this. " _Oh lover boy_ ~"

"And if he _still_ doesn't answer?" Dean murmurs, pulling Castiel down onto his lap as he sits on the low windowsill.

"I simply say... _baby_." Castiel kisses him on the forehead, " _Oh, baby,_ " Thumbs one of his plump lips, thinks about kissing them until his dying day, "My sweet baby..."

Together, they exhale. "You're the one."

The paintwork on their new home doesn't get started for another hour.


End file.
